Between You and Him
by Zhii
Summary: Kini Tao tahu, Kris adalah tipe orang yang suka seenaknya, memutuskan sesuatu tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Menarik napas panjang, Tao turut membawa jenjang kakinya meninggalkan tempat dimana takdir baru telah membelenggu raga itu/ TAORIS/ YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Between You and Him**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Yi Fan-Kris, Tao, and Others**

**Couple : TaoRis, slight KrisLay**

**Warning : Chap 1 full of Kray, yang nggak kuat plis jangan baca. Zhii tidak suka ada bashing chara.**

**Yaoi, OOC, Typos, DLDR**

.

Cinta mereka bukan kisah Rama maupun Shinta. Karena dua orang itu meski dipisahkan waktu akan kembali sebagai takdir yang saling melengkapi. Berbeda dengan dua orang ini, meski tinggal bersama namun memiliki arti yang berbeda. Ada sosok lain yang telah digariskan sebagai pelengkap dalam hidupnya, dialah sang tulang rusuk yang sebenarnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Senja dipinggiran kota. Ilalang yang menjadi alas dunia tersibak angin musim gugur yang mengalun menebas segalanya. Tak hanya rerumputan, pepohonan turut menari, menyebarkan wangi yang menambah nilai tenang dihati.

Dibawah ranting-ranting Ek yang saling menyapa, bertumpu satu dengan yang lainnya, dua pemuda itu menciptakan dunia fana dimana keduanya tenggelam didalamnya. Berbagi canda, tawa, maupun gurau yang memukau.

"Kau tahu, Ibuku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." satu pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi bersuara. Memenggal derit ayunan tua.

"Untuk apa?" satu sosok lainnya kini menimpali. Memandang pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya ini.

"Untuk melihat seperti apa calon menantunya, kau pikir apa lagi?"

Balasan dari lisan yang terbuka hanya berupa kekehan sederhana, dengan cekungan manis pada kedua belah pipinya yang merona.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu berdecak samar, meski hatinya berbunga melihat pesona kekasih tercinta.

"Kau memintaku bertemu dengan Ibumu yang sangat kau cintai itu dengan cara seperti ini? Tidak romantis sama sekali." ia berkata sembari membuang muka. Memajukan bibirnya, merajuk meski kalimat ini tak mengandung arti menggurui.

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?" pemuda itu membawa jenjang kakinya dari tempat ia semula. Melangkah perlahan hingga gerak tubuhnya menerbangkan dandelion liar. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berdiri tepat didepan kekasihnya. Memandang wajah yang terpaling darinya itu dengan senyum sayu namun tak berarti layu.

"Yii..." panggilnya lembut. Menarik perhatian namja manis yang duduk diam diatas ayunan itu kembali padanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, berlutut tepat didepan kekasihnya. "bertemulah dengan Ibuku," tambahnya seraya mengais jemari sang kekasih dalam genggamannya.

Yixing bungkam, hanya membalas tatapan tajam kekasihnya yang amat tampan. Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, namun entah mengapa dalam tiap detiknya Yixing merasa ia baru saja memulainya.

"Natal tahun ini Ayahku pulang, aku juga ingin kau bertemu dengan Ayahku. Saat itulah, akupun akan bertemu dengan Ibumu."

Anginpun datang, ilalang kembali bergoyang. Selepas kedua dahi yang bercumbu itu mengiklarkan janji didalam hati. Tanpa kata, karena hanya kata _iya_-lah yang telah mengakar dalam tiap benaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yii…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris."

Ditengah lembayung senja cumbuan itu beralih pada bibir keduanya. Tak terburu-buru, tanpa nafsu. Karena keduanya percaya, waktu akan selalu ada untuk mereka. Meski pada kenyataannya manusia tak akan pernah tahu, apa yang ada dalam jalan di masa depan itu.

.

.

.

**Between You and Him**

-Chapter 1-

.

.

.

Kris memarkirkan kendaraan roda dua yang ia kendarai dalam garasi kediaman minimalisnya ini. Dahinya mengrenyit saat mendapati pintu utama tak lagi terkunci. Tak lama, seulas senyum ia ulas begitu saja. Senyum teramat jarang yang ia perlihatkan pada tak semua orang.

"Ibu," panggilnya menggema dalam hunian itu.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?"

Seorang namja dengan balutan apron biru muda berjalan menghampiri Kris, memeluk pemuda tinggi itu dalam dekap kehangatan. Ia tampak tenggelam dalam belenggu lengan darah dagingnya.

"Humm… kapan Ibu pulang?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu. Ibu menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, ayo kita makan."

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pulang, aku bisa menjemput Ibu dibandara."

"Dan merusak kejutan Ibu untukmu? Tidak, Sayang."

Kris mengekor dibelakang namja cantik itu. Kim Kibum namanya. Ibunya adalah seorang pria, sama halnya seperti dirinya. Karena _Male pregnant _bukan hal yang baru lagi didunia ini.

"Bagaimana pameran Ibu di Belanda? Satu bulan tidak bertemu kenapa aku merasa Ibu tambah cantik saja."

"Tsk! Kau memang pandai menggoda Ibu. Apa ini bentuk protesmu karena Ibu sering meninggalkanmu?" Kibum menyibukkan diri mengisi piring sang buah hati. "semuanya berjalan lancar, lukisan Ibu terjual cukup memuaskan."

"Aku turut bahagia," tutur Kris melihat rona bahagia Ibunya. Detik berikutnya, pandangan mata itu terpaku pada liontin yang dikenakan sang Ibu, tepat saat namja cantik itu mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Apa itu yang ada di leher Ibu?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Kibum membeku. Secepat kilat membawa jemarinya pada titik dimana mata sang anak tertuju. "A-apa… ini hanya liontin biasa, Sayang. Bukan sesuatu yang special."

Kris membawa punggungnya bersandar pada kursi Mahoni yang menopang tubuhnya saat ini. "Aku tahu Ibu bohong."

"Yi Fan…"

"Katakan Ibu," Kris meminta dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya. "siapa pria yang memberikan Ibu cincin itu?"

Hening beberapa saat, sampai helaan napas pasrah itu membuat Kris tahu, Ibunya tak akan menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Ada seorang pria yang memberikannya," Kibum memberi jeda. "dia pria yang baik, sopan, dan tahu banyak tentang lukisan."

"Ibu baru saja mengenalnya?" Kris kembali bertanya. "Dia tidak beristri, bukan?" Kris tahu Ibunya tengah jatuh cinta. Mata itu tak bisa berbohong, tidak ada yang tersembunyi, hingga Kris sendiri tak perlu menggali lebih dalam lagi. Kris hanya ingin memastikan, agar Ibunya tak salah memilih orang.

"Tidak, Sayang. Ibu bukan remaja yang dengan mudahnya akan membuka diri pada orang asing." iya, Kris tahu itu. "Ibu beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Nyaris disetiap pameran Ibu dia akan ada disana. Padahal Ibu tahu pasti, dia bukan pria dengan banyak waktu luang, dilihat dari penampilannya saja Ibu tahu dia bukan pria biasa. Tapi dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Dia selalu bercerita tentang anak semata wayangnya yang sangat menyukai lukisan. Dilihat dari binar matanya saja Ibu tahu, ada cinta yang besar disana. Itu selalu mengingatkan cinta Ibu padamu."

"Dan Ibu jatuh cinta padanya," potong Kris dengan senyum tipis.

Ibunya mendelik tak terima. Tidak semudah itu tentu saja.

"Iya, Ibu. Aku tahu arti tatapan itu," Kris kembali menggoda.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Apa kau tidak kelaparan?"

"Kapan kalian memutuskan untuk hidup bersama?"

"Apa?"

"Cincin itu, dia melamar Ibu, bukan?"

"K-kau ini! Ibu sudah tua." lihat paras cantik itu yang merona.

"Ibu tetap cantik dimataku, bahkan pria diluar sana juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku setuju saja, Ibu. Asal pria itu dapat membuat Ibu bahagia."

Lagi-lagi Kibum terpaku, Kris begitu tulus mengucapkannya. Tak ada kejahilan maupun kebohongan dari binar matanya.

"Kenalkan padaku, Ibu. Seperti apa calon Ayahku." Kekehan lirih mengakhiri kalimatnya, dengan senyum lembut yang Kibum ulas setelahnya. Kibum sadar satu hal, bahwa putranya itu kini telah dewasa.

.

.

Temaram lampu bukan hanya satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruangan itu. Smartphone yang menyala turut membantu mengikis gelapnya suasana. Ini nyaris tengah malam, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung mengarungi samudera mimpi.

**To : My Lovely Yii**

_Ahh… aku nyaris lupa. Ibuku baru saja pulang, apa kau masih keras kepala menunggu moment Natal untuk bertemu dengannya?_

**From : My Lovely Yii**

_Kenapa? Itu hanya beberapa bulan lagi. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali._

**To : My Lovely Yii**

_Ibuku yang tidak sabar, Cantik. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia selalu merengek padaku tiap kali mengingatmu._

**From : My Lovely Yii**

_Katakan maaf padanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku hanya ingin kita mendapatkan porsi yang sama. Ayahku sulit sekali ditemui, Kris…_

**To : My Lovely Yii**

_Jangan sedih seperti itu. Kalian akan bertemu Natal nanti. Dan soal Ayahmu, aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu, Yii._

**From : My Lovely Yii**

_Tentu saja, Ayahku adalah yang terbaik._

**To : My Lovely Yii**

_Lalu aku?_

**From : My Lovely Yii**

_Kau adalah yang ke-dua, kkkk._

**To : My lovely Yii**

_Kau memang tidak mencintaiku._

**From : My Lovely Yii**

_Itu kau tahu, kkk_

**To : My Lovely Yii**

_Tsk!_

Pembicaraan via _Email_ itu tak hanya berakhir disana. Keduanya tenggelam dalam percakapan ringan, sampai salah satu menyudahi dan meminta untuk berhenti. Tahu pasti esok masih menanti.

.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

.

Bulan kedelapan akan segera berakhir. Angin musim dingin berhembus disela-sela bau musim gugur yang nyaris menghilang dalam penciuman. Kris yang baru saja menyelesaikan jam kuliah tambahan terburu membawa dirinya menuju loker mahasiswa. Dibelokan terakhir itulah tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi menumbuk sosok yang terburu sama seperti dirinya. Refleks Kris cukup bagus, hingga ia tak perlu mengaduh kesakitan layaknya sosok belia dihadapannya.

"Maaf… aku terburu-buru sampai tidak melihatmu," ujar Kris seraya mengulurkan lengan, mencoba untuk menawarkan bantuan.

Dan saat sosok itu menengadahkan kepala, uluran tangan Kris tak segera disambutnya. Ia justru diam dalam kebisuan. Menatap raga Kris yang menjulang namun amat tampan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia berdiri dengan tumpuan kedua lengannya, membungkuk singkat, hingga membawa kaki-kakinya berlari meninggalkan Kris begitu saja.

Di satu sisi lainnya, Kris mengangkat bahu tak mengerti akan kelakuan mahasiswa itu. Ponselnya kembali bergetar, mata Kris membelalak lebar. Sial! Pemuda itu membuat ia lupa pada janji pentingnya.

.

.

"Putraku akan segera datang. Dia bilang sedang ada kelas tambahan," Kibum mengulas senyum segan. Menatap dua sosok yang duduk dihadapannya dengan sungkan.

"Tidak masalah, Darl." Pria tampan itu menimpali dengan senyum mengerti.

"Aah… itu dia. Yi Fan! Disini!" Kibum melambaikan tangan pada Kris yang baru saja memasuki pintu restoran.

Mata itu terpaku, memandang tak percaya sosok tinggi yang berjalan ke meja ketiganya. Sama halnya seperti dirinya, lewat tumbukan mata itu dia seolah bertanya, _'apa yang kau lakukan disini saat ini?'_

Maka dengan segala macam pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benak itu, Kris mendudukkan diri tepat pada kursi disamping Ibunya ini.

"Kau Kris? Senang bertemu denganmu, Wu Siwon imnida. Dan ini putraku satu-satunya, kenalkan dirimu, Honey,"titah pria tampan itu pada sosok manis disampingya.

"Y-yixing… Wu Yixing. Salam kenal, Kris."

Kris diam dalam ketidakmengertian. Bagaimana Yixing membuka bibirnya untuk memperkenalkan diri jika nyatanya mereka telah lama saling mengenal sebelumnya. Hingga Kris merasa usapan lembut jemari Ibunya menyadarkan dia pada kenyataan yang ada. Melihat bagaimana sang Ibu mengulas senyum bahagia membuat Kris dilanda dilema. Kebahagiaan siapa yang paling penting disini, dia sendiri, atau Ibu yang sangat ia cintai?

Ekor mata itu melirik pada sang kekasih yang kini tampak seperti orang lain. Kris tahu, Yixing juga dihadapkan pada satu hal yang sama. Maka dengan satu tarikan napas setelahnya, Krispun menjatuhkan pilihan, "Kim Yi Fan, kau juga bisa memanggilku Kris. Salam kenal, Yixing."

.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

.

Saat hari berganti, baik Kris maupun Yixing meluruskan apa yang tengah terjadi. Keduanya bertemu di taman kota dekat kampus Yixing, satu tempat dimana Kris pertama kali bertemu dengannya, hingga ia jatuh dalam pesona sosok yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Kris bertanya sembari memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengurangi denyutan yang terasa memberatkan pundaknya.

"Kau pikir apa lagi, apa kau mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan Ibumu?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat mata Kris terbuka. "Tidak… aku mencintainya…"

"Aku juga mencintai Ayahku…" Yixing menghela napas. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Kau dan Ibuku adalah dua orang yang paling berharga bagiku didunia ini." lengan Kris bergerak mengusap satu sisi paras kekasihnya.

"Akupun sama. Kau dan Ayahku adalah dua orang paling kucintai setulus hati." dan jemari itu merayap dimana jari Kris tengah berada.

"Yii…"

"Inilah saatnya Kris. Inilah saatnya kita berguna bagi mereka." Yixing memejamkan mata. Menenggelamkan parasnya kian dalam pada bahu pemuda itu. "biarkan mereka bahagia," pintanya meski kalbu itu tersayat sembilu.

"Tapi kau… kita…"

"Kita juga akan bahagia, sebagai saudara…"

Kris menengadahkan kepala, memandang gelapnya jagad raya. "… Aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

.

Di pertengahan musim dingin, saat salju pertama menjadi kanvas semesta, dua orang itu mengikat janji diatas altar suci. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema, saat dua merpati putih perlambang cinta diterbangkan dari kedua tangannya. Kepakan sayapnya membumbung tinggi membelah udara. Menghilang dalam jangkauan pandang. Membawa harapan kedua orang yang kini terikat dihadapan Tuhan.

.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

.

Kibum sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan Siwon yang biasanya memilih tenggelam dalam lembaran Koran kini seperti orang gila yang memandang istrinya penuh cinta. Yixing membantu Ibu barunya, sesekali ia dibuat tertawa saat sang Ayah melontarkan godaan hingga berbuah pekikan Kibum yang renyah. Kris yang duduk diam dimeja makan memandang ketiganya dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Hampir satu bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan itu, kenapa ia tetap merasa asing dengan keluarga itu?

"Sayang…" panggilan Kibum membuat mata Kris tertuju padanya. "mana kekasihmu itu hmm? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengenalkannya pada Ibu Natal tahun ini."

"Darl, Yixing juga menjanjikan hal yang sama padaku. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang sangat menyenangkan?"

"Aah… benarkah itu?" Kibum beralih pada Yixing yang membatu.

"Iya, Ibu. Aku pernah menjanjikan hal itu pada Ayah," ujar Yixing dengan senyum merekah.

"Dan Ayah menagihnya minggu depan."

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Baik aku maupun Kris akan menepati janji itu. Kau akan membawa kekasihmu itukan, Kris?" Yixing membalikkan badannya, tepat saat itulah pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

Maka apalagi yang dapat Kris lakukan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"… Iya."

Jawaban singkat Kris membuat kedua orang tuanya bersorak gembira. Dengan Yixing yang tak mengubah garis bibirnya.

.

.

Tengah malam itu Kris mendapat _Email_ baru.

**From: My Lovely Yii**

_Terimakasih, setelah ini kita benar-benar akan berjalan sendiri. Carilah orang lain diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik dariku, yang sanggup membahagiakanmu. Tidak menyakitimu seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Kris, aku bahagia melihat keluarga baru kita. Kuharap kaupun sama._

Kris diam dalam keheningan, jemarinya bergerak perlahan diatas touchscreen smartphone yang tengah ia pegang.

**To : My Lovelly Yii**

_Akupun bahagia saat kau bahagia. Aku mencintaimu._

Namun malang baginya, tak ada kata cinta yang terbalas untuknya. Kris memejamkan mata, mencoba menerima meski kalbu itu memberontak tak suka.

.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

.

Ditengah jam pelajaran Kris meminta undur diri pada Dosen yang tengah membimbing proses pembelajaran ini. Ia menuju loker mahasiswa, ada salah satu bukunya yang tertinggal disana. Saat Kris hampir tiba, ia milih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Dibalik dinding itu Kris memperhatikan sosok yang tengah membuka lokernya. Kris memang tak pernah menguncinya, dia tak mau ambil pusing pada surat cinta yang selalu memenuhi isi loker itu.

Beberapa bulan sejak penerimaan mahasiswa semester awal ada sesuatu yang membuat Kris penasaran, dan kini ia telah mendapat jawaban. Maka dengan langkah hati-hati Kris berjalan untuk menghampiri. Tanpa gema sepatu hingga saat Kris berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, "Jadi kau yang setiap hari meletakkan bekal makan siang itu disini…" dia dapat mengejutkannya saat itu juga.

Tubuh itu menegang. Tanpa memutar kepala saja ia tahu siapa pemilik suara berat yang menggema ditelinganya.

"Jadi saat itu kau terburu-buru dan menabrakku setelah mengambil kotak bekalmu," Kris bersuara untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang Kris dapatkan, sosok yang memunggunginya itu justru memilih untuk berlari melarikan diri. Dan tentu saja Kris tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jari-jari itu menggenggam lengannya, memutar tubuhnya dan memojokkannya pada jajaran loker yang ada disana. Kris memperhatikan bagaimana bibir mungil itu meringis kesakitan. Suasana yang sunyi membuat gema hantaman tubuh itu mengaung diselasar ini.

"Katakan sesuatu," ujar Kris kesekian kali. Kris tahu ketakukan juniornya itu saat satu tangannya bertumpu pada loker yang membuat dia tidak dapat melarikan diri, sedang tangan lainnya tak melepas lengan itu dari genggamannya.

"M-maaf jika senior terganggu… a-aku hanya…" pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tampak tenggelam dalam belenggu Kris.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Satu pertanyaan yang Kris lontarkan memaksa bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes dari tubuhnya. Dia merutuki kecerobohan yang dilakukannya beberapa saat tadi. Hanya karena proses belajar-mengajar tengah berlangsung membuat ia mengaburkan tingkat kewaspadaan yang harusnya ia jaga hati-hati.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Zi Tao, senior…"

"Katakan ya atau tidak! Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"S-senior…"

"Aku tidak akan menghajarmu, kau hanya perlu bilang iya atau tidak."

Hening beberapa saat, Kris masih setia menunggu jawaban pemuda yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya.

"Kurasa… tidak ada seorangpun disini yang tidak menyukai senior."

Kris menghembuskan napas panjang, tangannya tak lagi bertumpu pada loker itu. Ia membawa paras yang menunduk itu mendongak menatapnya. Memaksa dia untuk membalas pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Buat yang masih nunggu **Broken Angel**, cuma kurang satu scene ditengah. Padahal ending sudah jadi dari jauh-jauh hari. Mungkin karena banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini feel FF itu jadi sulit Zhii cari. Zhii benar-benar minta maaf. Semoga FF baru ini sanggup mewakili permintaan maaf Zhii. Maaf juga jika banyak typos, Zhii hanya Edit satu kali. Dan jangan tanya, tentu saja ini **KrisTao**. Kakang Naga hanya untuk dedek Panda.

See yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Between You and Him**

**Genre : Romance - Hurt/ Comfort**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Wu Fan, Tao, and Others**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, abal, plot pasaran, bahasa berantakan**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

Kini Tao tahu, Kris adalah tipe orang yang suka seenaknya, memutuskan sesuatu tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Menarik napas panjang, Tao turut membawa jenjang kakinya meninggalkan tempat dimana takdir baru telah membelenggu raga itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Jadilah kekasihku…" Kris berkata tanpa menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

"A-apa?" dan Zi Tao yang mendengar kalimat pemuda itu tak hanya mengerjap satu kali. Sama sekali tak mengerti meski ia mendengar pernyataan itu dengan kedua telinganya sendiri.

"Kau menyukaiku, kau pasti mengharapkan aku membalas perasaanmu."

"T-tidak senior," bantah Tao saat dia menyadari kemana arah pemikiran pemuda yang tengah mengurungnya ini. "aku memang mengagumi senior, tapi untuk meminta senior membalas perasaan itu aku merasa tak pantas melakukannya."

"Aku yang berhak memutuskan pantas atau tidak." Kris berkata seolah ia adalah seorang penguasa. "Natal minggu depan kita akan berkencan. Berikan ponselmu."

"T-tapi…" ragu-ragu Zi Tao menyerahkan ponsel itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Zi Tao."

Zi Tao meremas ponsel yang kembali dalam genggamannya, ia pandang punggung Kris yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Kini dia tahu, Kris adalah tipe orang yang suka seenaknya, memutuskan sesuatu tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu. Menarik napas panjang, Tao turut membawa jenjang kakinya meninggalkan tempat dimana takdir baru telah membelenggu raga itu.

.

.

.

— **Between You and Him —**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Kau membolos lagi, hmm? Lee saem tidak akan meluluskanmu jika kau terus seperti itu."

"Kau pikir aku bolos karena siapa?" Tao yang baru saja memasuki kelas menyalak seketika itu juga. Menatap tak suka pada pria yang dengan sengaja menduduki kursinya.

"Haa…"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kembalikan buku tugasku!" dengan tampang mengintimidasi Tao mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei apa hubungannya denganku?" dan pria tinggi yang duduk dibangkunya ini memiringkan kepala seolah tak mengerti. Memandang uluran tangan Zi Tao sembari mengulum senyum penuh arti.

"Teman-temanku melihatnya, kau datang ke kelasku dan mengambil buku tugasku. Kembalikan sekarang!"

Zi Tao terlalu polos untuk menyadari, tingkahnya justru menciptakan gradasi pelangi dalam mata sosok yang tengah memandangnya saat ini.

"Cium aku dulu. Ini sebagai detensi karena kau membolos tadi."

"Park Chanyeol babo idiot tidak tahu maluuu! Berhenti menggangguku dan pergi kekelasmu sana!"

"Si babo-idiot-tidak tahu malu- ini adalah seniormu, Zitao-ya." Dengan menekan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Melangkah pada titik dimana saat ini Tao tengah berdiri. " kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku dengan tingkahmu yang menggemaskan itu." senyum menggoda ia ulas begitu saja, dengan jilatan pada sudut bibirnya yang membuat Tao seketika memaki dalam hati.

"Yaa! Mau apa kau!" teriakan Tao menggema, kala Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengusap belahan bibirnya.

Plakk!

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Sunbae. Kelas selanjutnya akan ada kuis, kami disini butuh ketenangan."

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana pemuda itu memandangnya datar, dia yakin gulungan buku lumayan tebal itulah yang telah menghantam kepalanya. Maka dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan dalam saku jeansnya ia berkata, "Aahh… kau mengganggu kesenanganku, tuan Oh." Dan berlalu dari kelas itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, wajahmu pucat." Oh Sehun yang bertanya, memandang kawannya yang membawa diri menduduki kursi.

"Tidak… aku hanya terkejut." Tao memandang sekeliling. Melihat bagaimana teman-temannya tak lagi menjadikan dirinya sebagai biang drama dalam kelasnya.

"Seharusnya aku pukul kepalanya lebih keras tadi."

"Bukan karena senior bodoh itu," Tao menggelengkan kepala, menyangga rahang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu?"

"Yi Fan gege…" dua kata itu terhenti begitu saja. Tao justru tenggelam dalam bayangan, dimana ia berada dalam kungkungan sang pria idaman. "bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ini seperti mimpi Sehunni. Dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya," bisiknya pada sang kawan lama.

"Kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu." dan Sehun hanya memandang remeh padanya. Pemuda itu bahkan sesekali menggelengkan kepala.

"Yaa! Kau tidak percaya padaku?! Natal nanti kami bahkan akan pergi kencan."

"…"

Tak ada sedikitpun tanggapan membuat bibir sosok yang sesungguhnya lebih tua mengerut begitu saja. "Sehunni…" ia bahkan merengek dengan jemari menarik ujung kemeja sosok yang lebih muda.

"Kau serius?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Zi Tao sembari menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya." meski pada akhirnya dengan mengangkat bahu Sehun berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"Yaa!"

.

.

Saat petang datang pintu utama itu terbuka, Kris yang berdiri menyingkap tirai jendela menghembuskan napas panjang memandang punggung sempit namja manis yang dikenalnya.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?" Kris bertanya ketika pandangan itu saling bertemu.

"Temanku." dan Yixing menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan seulas senyum sayu. Tetap indah, namun beku.

"Teman?" Kris mengulang. "secepat itu kau dapatkan penggantiku?"

"Dia hanya teman, Kris." Yixing menghela napas, melangkah guna menghindari pertanyaan yang ia yakini akan datang bertubi-tubi.

"Yii…"

Secara tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, dengan sengaja memaksa Yixing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ingatlah posisi kita saat ini," potong Yixing menyadari benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku terluka, Yii… apa kau juga merasakannya?" Kris mengiba. Bagaimanapun juga tiga tahun bukan waktu singkat dimana ia dapat mengubur kenangan keduanya begitu saja.

"Hentikan itu, Kris…"

"Tiga tahun kita bersama dan semudah ini kau melupakanku?"

"Kubilang hentikannn!"

Pekikan itu menggema. Disusul derap langkah Kibum yang memburu menghampiri suara itu.

"Yixing! Ada apa, Honey? Kenapa kau berteriak?" panik Kibum.

"Ibu… aku hanya… merasa kesal saja sekarang." Yixing pandang namja tampan itu, mencebilkan bibirnya sembari menggelayuti pinggang ramping Ibu barunya. "Kris mengolokku saat dia melihatku diantar pria yang tak lebih tampan darinya." Yixing memilih berdusta.

"Apa? Dia pasti hanya menggodamu, Honey. Yi Fan memang seperti itu." Kibum mengacungkan sepatula pada darah dagingnya. Tak lupa dengan deathglare manis yang menyertainya.

"Apa Ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Hu'um… kau mau bantu?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu."

Dua orang itu berlalu meninggalkan Kris yang diam membisu. Dalam mimpi Kris tak hanya satu kali membayangkan hal ini terjadi, saat dimana Yixing akan bergelayut pada lengan Ibunya, bercengkrama hingga berbagi tawa. Namun bukan demikian, bukan dalam lingkaran takdir yang seperti ini.

.

.

–ZF–

.

.

Sore itu Zi Tao mendapati Kris berdiri disamping pintu kelas yang tengah ia ikuti. Dia hanya diam memejamkan mata, dengan headset yang menyumpal kedua telinganya. Kris bahkan tak ambil pusing, pada mereka yang mencuri pandang sekedar mengagumi keindahan sosoknya ini. Dimanapun Kris berada segala sesuatu yang berada didekatnya akan tampak berbeda. Tak hanya Zi Tao yang merasakannya.

"Gege mau mengajakku kemana?" ini bukan kali pertama Zi Tao bertanya. Tao hanya ingin memastikan jika tak ada yang salah dengan gendang telinga yang ia miliki, bahwa sebelum ini Kris menyinggung suatu hal yang membuat ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Bertemu dengan Ibuku." Ulang Kris tanpa beban.

"Haahhh? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat, Ge?" Tao memandang Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi fokus matanya itu mematikan mesin motor yang tengah ditungganginya.

Kris menghela napas. Niatnya untuk bergegas pulang tertunda. "Memangnya akan ada perbedaan antara sekarang dan nanti?" tanyanya pada bocah polos ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum siap…" dan Tao mau tak mau menundukkan kepala, saat tiba-tiba Kris membalas tatap matanya.

"Bahkan tiga tahun tidak akan pernah membuatmu siap."

"Apa?"

"Ahh… tidak. Aku mengenal seseorang yang pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu." Kris buang pandangannya begitu saja. Dan Tao tak cukup berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Tao menyadari saat kembali memandang pujaannya ini, mata Kris tampak berbeda saat mengatakannya.

"Sabtu nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eumm… terimakasih tumpangannya, Yi Fan ge."

.

.

–ZF–

.

.

Sabtu dimalam Natal itupun tiba. Zi Tao telah berdebar-debar bahkan dari semalam sebelumnya. Satu minggu tak bertemu pujaannya itu membuat hati Tao menjerit-jerit pilu untuk melepas rindu. Meski pada kenyataannya ia kembali tak banyak bicara, hanya duduk diam dijok belakang saat kengerian mengalahkan rasa malu untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda itu. Hanya saat motor itu melaju Tao memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan pujaannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kris bertanya sesaat setelah ia memarkirkan kendaraannya. Bukan pada Tao, melainkan pada pemilik resmi bangunan mewah ini.

"Menunggu seseorang. Apa dia orangnya? Manis sekali…" Yixing menggebu-gebu. Memperhatikan sosok Zi Tao diantara remang lampu taman hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mengulum senyum malu. "kau tak salah memilih kekasih, Kris."

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Masuklah! Udara sangat dingin."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sedang menunggu seseorang?" Yixing menggembungkan pipi. Kris memang menjengkelkan jika menyangkut kesehatannya.

"Kau bisa menunggunya didalam."

"…" Yixing menggeleng.

"Keras kepala." dan Kris yang tak mau berdebat memilih untuk melepas syal yang membelit lehernya. Ia pakaian benda lembut itu pada diri Yixing. Kris seolah buta, pada Tao yang memandang aneh pada keduanya.

"Itu kau tahu, ajak dia masuk sana!"

"Tsk!"

Meski kesal Kris berjalan meninggalkan Yixing seorang diri. Zi Tao yang membuntuti kekasihnya itu menolehkan kepala dimana Yixing saat itu tengah berdiri. Ada yang berbeda dengan Kris. Kehangatan yang sempat Tao rasakan membuat hatinya bertanya-tanya, meski Tao memilih untuk enggan menerka.

"Nah! Itu dia yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba," seru Siwon Wu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, Ayah, Ibu."

"Tidak masalah. Jadi… siapa yang datang bersamamu ini, hmm?"

"Huang Zi Tao imnida, maaf sudah merepotkan." Tao membungkukkan badan. Senyumnya tak lupa mengembang.

"Tao-er kau manis sekali," Kibum menyela begitu saja. Pria manis itu bahkan mengelus-ngelus surai gelap Tao. Membersihkannya dari butiran salju yang begitu kontras dengan warna rambut itu. "Yi Fan benar-benar membuat Ibu penasaran tiga tahun ini, akan seperti apa wajah calon menantuku nanti."

"Tiga tahun… Apa maksud Bibi?"

"Sudahlah Ibu, jangan membahas hal yang tidak perlu." Kris menyela. Menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kayu ruang makan dimana saat ini mereka tengah berada.

"Bilang saja kau malu, kapan lagi Ibu bisa menggodamu jika tidak dihadapan kekasihmu yang manis ini, hmm?" Kibum mencibir, menggiring Zi Tao mengisi kursi tepat disamping buah hatinya ini.

"Maaf saya terlambat…" suara itu mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau… Suho Kim, bukan?" Siwon bertanya. Menyadari wajah familiar pemuda tampan yang berdiri gagah dihadapannya.

"Aah… paman masih ingat saya?"

"Tentu saja! Ayahmu salah satu kolega bisnisku, ini benar-benar kebetulan. Honey, kau tidak salah memilih pasangan."

"Ayah…" Yixing bersemu. Mengabaikan mimik jahil Ayahnya dengan meminta Suho menduduki kursi tanpa suara.

"Hahahaha… lihat! Wajahnya memerah." tawa Siwon menggema. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Yixing yang tampak begitu manis dalam penglihatannya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Ayah. Kita bahkan belum sampai pada tahap itu, Iyakan, Suho?" Yixing melirik pada Suho yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." dan calon penerus salah satu dari jajaran kerajaan bisnis Asia itu mengulum senyum menanggapinya.

"Hei! Apa Ayah melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Itu rahasia," Yixing menjulurkan lidah menggoda sang Ayah .

"Ahh… Honey…"

.

.

Pukul Sembilan malam Kris mengantar Tao pulang. Seperti biasa, Kris tak akan turun dari motor yang tadi ia kendarai. Dan Tao akan berdiri seolah remaja belia disamping sosok gagah kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Ge." Tao berujar lembut. Suaranya begitu merdu. Sesaat Kris terpana, seolah ia melihat sinar mengelilingi sosok manis ini.

"Masuklah."

"Tapi sebelum itu, a-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kris tahu Tao ragu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa?"

"Bibi bilang tiga tahun gege buat penasaran, itu… yang Bibi maksud siapa?"

"…"

Kris bungkam. Dan Tao cukup tahu diri untuk menyadari bahwa mungkin dia telah melangkah dalam merusak kenyamaan pemuda ini.

"Apa pertanyaanku salah, Ge?" maka ia bertanya, dengan nada lirih seolah rasa bersalah tengah membelenggunya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, masuklah!"

"A-amhh… ya… hati-hati dijalan, Yi Fan ge." Tao bergegas memasuki gerbang besi dimana ia menghuni kediaman minimalisnya ini. Bersamaan dengan deru suara mesin motor Kris yang melaju meninggalkan nyeri dihatinya itu.

.

.

–ZF–

.

.

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat." pagi itu Sehun bertanya saat menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diri sahabatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Saat kau berkata baik-baik saja berarti kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Eehh?" Zi Tao membeo. Bibirnya membulat imut.

"Aku tahu seperti apa kau lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri, Bodoh."

"Bagaimana aku tidak bodoh jika kau kerap kali menganiaya kepalaku ini, Hunni. Menyebalkan!" dengan menghentakkan kaki Zi Tao meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali menggeleng melihat tingkahnya.

"Hei… kau mau kemana?"

"Mengadukanmu pada Yi Fan ge."

Sehun memandang punggung Tao yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu menghela napas diam-diam. "Dasar Bodoh…"

.

.

Kris yang berniat untuk memasuki kelas menghentikan langkah saat ia melihat Tao berdiri didekat pintu kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Menunggu gege."

"Kelasmu belum dimulai?"

Tao menggeleng, "Gege datang lebih siang dari biasanya."

"Aku harus mengantar Yixing."

"Aah… saudara gege yang manis itu. Apa gege tahu, kekasihnya benar-benar tampan, Yixing ge tak salah memilih pasangan. Mereka akan tampak sangat cocok jika—"

Brakkk!

Bunyi hantaman genggaman tangan itu seketika membungkam celoteh Tao yang riang. Dia membeku, memandang takut pada diri Kris yang melayangkan tatapan setajam pedang.

"Berhenti membicarakan mereka!" Kris mendesis sinis. "memangnya kau ini tahu apa?!" ia bahkan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Zi Tao, mengejutkannya dengan nada bicara yang naik drastis secara tiba-tiba, hingga cukup membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian di koridor sana.

"G-ge…"

"Menjengkelkan… " Kris meninggalkan Tao begitu saja. Bukan memasuki kelas seperti tujuan ia sebelumnya. Ia justru melangkah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

"Waah… lihat itu, wajahmu bahkan jauh lebih menyedihkan dari sebelum kau mengadukanku pada kekasih impianmu itu."

Tao bungkam enggan menanggapi cibiran sang kawan. Dalam diam ia membawa dirinya menduduki kursi yang biasa ia tempati. Sehun memandang aneh pemuda manis itu. Tak seperti biasa, Tao seharusnya balas menyalak padanya, bukannya menundukkan kepala hingga menyembunyikan wajah itu dibalik lipatan tangannya.

"Huks…"

"H-hei…" Sehun menyadari sesuatu terjadi, bahu Tao berguncang, belum lagi isak tertahan yang Tao dengungkan. "aku hanya bercanda, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun seraya menarik kursi agar lebih dekat pada Tao. Lengannya bergerak mengusap bahu pemuda itu.

"Hunniii… Sehun-nnii… huuuu…uuu…" tanpa banyak bicara Tao merangsek begitu saja dalam dekapan Sehun. Satu hal yang kini jarang Tao lakukan. Tumbuh bersama sedari kecil membuat batin keduanya seolah terikat benang tak kasat mata. Dan Sehun tidak begitu terkejut, meski dalam detik pertama bola matanya tampak berbeda, ia balas pelukan Tao yang menggigil dalam dekapnya.

"Sshhh… apa aku keterlaluan? Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, Tao." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aahh… pasti pada bosen deh ngedenger Zhii minta maaf. Tapi beneran, Zhii lagi sibuuuuk banget. Ini ada libur lima hari Zhii gunain buat ngerampungin dokumen yang udah berkarat di lepi. Padahal besok udah mulai materi lagi. huhuhuu

**Btw Fanfic ini ringan**. Jadi masih mau lanjut apa udahan? Kkk…

Dan untuk anti taoris : Fanfic yang Zhii buat berdasarkan genre. Aneh rasanya kalo genrenya Angst tapi endingnya bahagia selamanya. Dan untuk statement anda bahwa di real atau di FF sama saja Taoris is the end, saya nggak akan berkomentar banyak. Hidup itu pilihan, sama seperti kepercayaan setiap orang. Anda percaya seperti itu, Zhii nggak akan ngelarang. Jadi intinya, duniamu-duniamu duniaku-duniaku. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^^

.

.

Special buat,

Mybluepearl, oshzt ngambang, littlesaengie, sycrap, Baby Tao Lovers, RinZiTao, arinafebianca07, YasKhun, Time To Argha, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Maple Fujoshi2309, aldiz ksh, Kirei Thelittlethieves, junghyema, coffe latte, andlsita, sayakanoicinoe, EganimEXO, kt, ShinJiWoo920202, shinta lang, arvita kim, olla bella, , zakurafrezee, krispandataozi, LVenge, AulChan12, devimalik, meliarisky7, Aviael Panda, KissKris, x0205.

**Thank you so much buat semua yang udah dukung Zhii sampai sejauh ini.**


End file.
